The Inn
by MissGinerva
Summary: Ron and Hermione, before the battle at Hogwarts Deathly Hallows AU. Heavily inspired by the Inn Scene in A Court of Mist and Fury by Sarah J. Maas… one bed, two people… what could go wrong? Or right?


**Premise:** Ron and Hermione, age 18, before the battle at Hogwarts Deathly Hallows AU. Based on the books and characters from Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling. Heavily inspired by the Inn Scene in A Court of Mist and Fury by Sarah J. Maas… one bed, two people… what could go wrong? Or right?

Ron hurt by a rogue snatchers spell, and The Golden Trio knowing the battle is drawing nearer, Ron, Hermione, and Harry decide to have a proper night at an in to regain their strength and clean up before heading to Hogwarts. Harry keeps guard outside under his invisibility cloak as Ron and Hermione get a room to rent having disguised their faces.

"Ah, I thought there'd be…" Hermione said looking at the singled bed in the small dingy room. The Inn only had a few rooms left and she hadn't thought to ask as they quickly made the transaction and hurried upstairs, trying to get far away from prying eyes.

"Me too…" Ron said, his heart racing at the single bed. "Well we can just make do, we don't want to call attention to us."

"Yes. Good call." Hermione said, her brow furrowing.

"I'll go get us some dinner downstairs," Ron said, looking around the cramped room, His eyes settling on the little tub in the corner. There was a latrine down the hall, but the private rooms did have tubs, apparently.

"Great, I'll shower quickly while you do that." Hermione said, her face flushing. "Don't draw suspicion but get enough for Harry."

Harry would wait in the corner of the pub and Ron had planned to knock over his tray of food, Harry grabbing some and then going outside to stand watch for the night under his invisibility cloak. Ron had been injured recently by rogue snatchers, the gash on his side healing slowly with Hermione's thrice daily application of essence of dittany.

Ron looked at Hermione and let out a breath before exiting the room. No one in the downstairs pub would detect it was him under the bushy brown beard and thick-rimmed glasses. Hermione started the shower and peeled off her clothes, sticky with days of wear and dirty from being on the run. How luxurious the shower felt once she was in it. The small thin curtain drawn around her, she relaxed under the heath of the water, massaging her hair with shampoo and watching the soup dribble down the drain. After what could have been two or twenty minutes, she heard the door unlock and open.

"It's just me," Ron said locking the door, muttering a few spells under his breath. The spells they always used to protect themselves from prying eyes and ears, "Harry got his pie and I brought us some soup. Two glasses of wine too."

Hermione turned off the shower, "Wine?"

Ron, "Why not? I feel like we deserve it after the last few months."

Hermione looked around realizing the towels were across the room. "Ron? I erm… need one of the towels near the bed."

Hermione heard the tinkle of the food tray and sloshing of the glasses as Ron put down the tray on the bed. His footprints approached. She covered her naked breasts, waiting. Ron's freckled hand held out the towel behind the curtain. Ron could see the outline of her body through the thin shower curtain and while he knew he shouldn't look… he took in her slight curves and the outline of her wet hair, slick to her shoulders. He held his breath as she grabbed the towel, her wet fingers grazing his.

Stepping out of the tub, towel wrapped around her body closely, she sat on the bed across from Ron. They ate in silence while the food was still hot.

"Not bad, you know… for a small inn in the middle of the woods," Ron finally said as he finished his soup and took a large gulp of the last of his wine. "Erm. I'm going to take a shower now."

The space between the tub and the bed was small and Hermione on that side of the bed as she turned to the door.

"I won't watch," Hermione said taking a sip of her wine, focusing her eyes on the door. She listened to the rustling of clothes behind her and when she heard the distinct clinking of metal hitting the floor, she knew it was Ron's belt. Whether it was the effects of the wine or the fact that she was sitting there in her own towel, she felt her face flush. Heat rising from her toes into her whole body. Hermione liked the idea of Ron behind her naked.

As Ron showered, Hermione changed into her pajamas, a soft warm shirt with mismatched worn pants and placed their finished food tray on the ground. Their empty glasses of wine clinking as she did it. Ron finished his shower quickly and walked back to the bed in just his underwear, the loose green small underpants showing off his toned legs, skinner than normal from the lack of food they had had on the run. Hermione looked at the gash on his side.

"More dittany, I think," she said, pulling the essence out of her bag and dropping some on his wound as he leaned over. Her cold fingertips brushed the shower warmed side of his rib cage and he flinched.

"Sorry," he said. "Your fingers are cold."

He took her hand and warmed them with his breath, blowing softly on her fingertips. "I think we will have to keep each other warm tonight."

Hermione laughed, "But you are just in your underpants."

Ron smirked, "I run hot."

Avoiding his eye contact, Hermione turned to the window, "Do you think Harry is warm enough?"

"I do. If he needs, he knows where to find us." Ron said, gesturing to the small bed they sat on. "Though I don't think this bed is built for three."

Hermione forced a smile, though her heart was racing and they got under the covers as Ron dilluminated the candles.

"Just to keep warm," Hermione said, as Ron snuggled up to her backside, slipping a hand under her arm, and placing it on her stomach. His other hand made it's way underneath her waist, pulling her in closer.

"Mhmm," He murmured against her neck. His warm breath causing her breath to catch in her throat. So many years of banter, playful and full of anger. They were cut from the same stubborn cloth, she always felt. Sometimes it felt like she was waiting, just waiting for that cue to make a move and once the floodgates were unleashed she would pounce. The way he smelled, the way he walked, the freckles she knew coated his arms that held her in place… she had thought he was handsome from the moment she saw him on the train when they were just kids. But now, so many years later, things had changed. He had changed… he cared more and they fought less. There was an undeniable tension between them that felt so tight lately. The thought of him, in his thin underwear, his naked torso, flush against her backside made her warm.

Ron swallowed as he smelled her damp hair and lilac scent. How he loved the smell of Hermione. The last few days of her tending to his side wound, the feel of her small hands on his torso had driven him mad. He had to find other things to do to release the pressure that built in him when she would touch him slowly, gently. For Ron, it had always been Hermione that had driven him mad. He had dated other girls to piss her off after she had dated Krum… but he knew it was Hermione. The gentle slope of her nose. The soft curls that surrounded her sweet face. Being this close to her… his arms wrapped around her… he could just move a hand slowly and things could change. But, would she want it too?

Ron's two hands shifted closer to where her shirt and pants met. Hermione's breath hitched and her back arched, ever so slightly.

With his lips brushing against her neck, he whispered, "I think I might go mad sometimes when we are together."

"Me too," Hermione breathed.

There was a pause and neither of them spoke, the words hanging in the air. The admittal of what they felt… what they could be.

"When that snatcher hurt you in the woods, I felt on fire with worry as I watched you fall," Hermione said quietly. Ron remembered as she blasted the snatcher aside, knocking him unconscious and ran towards Ron. With Harry, they had apparated out as quickly as possible. She spent the next few days caring for Ron and tending to his wound.

"I was sick with worry, watching you recover," Hermione said into her pillow.

"I know. I felt it." Ron breathed. His lips pressed to the back of her neck - a slow and gentle kiss. Hermione loosed a breath as Ron's finger slipped under the hem of her shirt and pulled her body flush against him. She felt the hardness and warmth of his body against her and something pooled deep within her core.

Ron's hands trailed up her shirt against her ribs and further, stopping just under her naked breast. He waited for a sign as Hermione moved slightly so his fingertips gently touched her left breast. She gasped and arched her back. He grasped her breast, kneading it slowly as he moaned into her neck. The warmth of him and his hands driving her mad as he pinched her nipple, pulling slightly.

"You have no idea how much I dreamed of these." He rasped, as he moved his hand to her other breast.

Hermione was on fire as she turned her face to kiss him full on the mouth. The taste of him, like honey and wine, drove her mad. The feel of his soft pink lips against hers. The first kisses were kind and loving, but they soon turned ravenous, as if Ron couldn't breathe without kissing her harder. She moved her hand up to cup his face as her fingers grazed the ginger stubble on his cheek. Her eyes opened as she pulled apart, taking in his dazzling blue eyes and flushed freckled cheeks. He beamed at her.

His left hand still massaging her breast, he teased her nipple as Hermione gasped. His other hand dipping between the waistband of her pants to the small patch of hair. He rubbed his fingers against her hair as they stared at each other hungrily. She bit her lip, trying to move her hips closer towards his fingers so that his fingers might slip to where she needed him most.

"Do you want me to…" He looked at her, his eyes ablaze.

"Yes," she gasped as she kissed him hard.

He pulled apart and pushed himself flush against her back, pushing the hard, long length of him against her back. Merlin's beard she felt on fire like she could burn through her clothes and the sheets surrounding them. She assumed, but had not wanted to think too much about it, that his length matched his tall height… and from the feel of him pushing against her back, it did indeed.

His fingers slipped down towards her slickness. His fingers made quick work at the apex of her thighs, rubbing with gentle care as she arched into him, moaning his name. At the sound of it, he plunged a finger into her wet core, pumping hard.

"Hermione" he breathed onto her neck, pressing himself against her, holding her against him as he slipped a second finger into her. Pumping harder and harder, he thumbs pressing against her most sensitive area. His other hand rolling her nipple between his fingers. Her breasts aching with desire.

She gasped as she came and he held her through it, whispering her name on her neck.

Breathing heavily, she turned to him, kissing his chest, neck, and then lips. The hunger to feel him, touch him, overtaking her. Her hand reached down his chest to the hem of his underwear. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand gently.

"Not tonight." He said hungrily between kisses. Hermione pulled back, searching his face.

He let loose a breathless laugh. "Fuck, 'mione."

"Yes," Hermione grinned wickedly, "that is sort of what I want right now…"

"I want to take my time, explore each other, and make as much noise as we want. I can't do that knowing Harry is outside under the invisibility cloak." He kissed her slowly and passionately. She moaned into his mouth.

"When we do it, it will be epic and nothing else will get done for at least a day," Ron said smiling and raising a brow. "Slow and hard… I want it all and I want to make you scream with pleasure."

Hermione swallowed at the primal urge in his voice.

"But now, we sleep," he said quietly.

"Indeed," Hermione said as Ron leaned in, kissing her forehead and pulling her in close to him. Their warm ragged breaths intertwined as they nodded off into a deep sleep, feeling safe and protected in each other's arms.


End file.
